


This Feels Like the End

by Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror



Series: The Spiderling Chronicles [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, irondad to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror/pseuds/Forthenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Peter Parker would say his life was finally looking up, he was acing his classes, he and Mr Stark were closer than ever, even Happy liked him these days and May was - well, May. The parent he’d always needed.He wasn't expecting a fire to cause his world to come crashing down, leaving him with nothingora fire takes Mays life, leaving Tony Stark to put back together a very broken Peter, but how do you fix something when the pieces are missing?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Spiderling Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106591
Comments: 58
Kudos: 286
Collections: The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics





	1. From the Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm back again, I dipped my toe into Marvel fics and apparently I cant stop (I have so many stories in my drafts you'll have to bear with me) this story is much less fluff than my previous, (it will eventually) so take this as a warning to emotionally prepare yourself x

It was late when peter finally got back from his patrol, silently crawling through his bedroom window, relieved to find he’d left his door closed before leaving. Peter was always forgetting, making his life considerably more difficult when he came in after an evening of Spiderman. Quietly he dropped off the ceiling, feet padding onto the rug below him and carefully took his suit off. Heaven forbid he damaged it from recklessness, folding it into the box in his wardrobe.

He was half expecting Ned to be waiting in his room again after he’d bailed on Lego and Star Wars last minute. Of course, it was a regular evening until Karen alerted him that someone had broken into the local dog pound, letting almost 100 stray dogs into the streets which he had to help round before something happened to any of them in the freezing December city. He knew Tony would laugh at him for it, but Peter loved dogs, well, all animals really. And if they needed his help who was he to say no.

But no, the apartment was quiet, save for the car engines come and fade as they drove past the block. It was comforting.

He checked his watch. 11:25pm.

Perfect, if he fell asleep right this second, he could get seven hours sleep and hell, did his fast metabolism need it.

Making a mental note to update Happy on his patrols tomorrow, Peter threw a T-shirt and pair of shorts on he’d been using as make-shift pyjamas the past few nights on and hopped into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_His dream was beautiful._

_It wasn’t crazy, he wasn’t on another planet, or on some Mediterranean beach, or even swinging through cities as Spiderman. It was just him, his aunt, and his uncle, sat on the sofa on their traditional Saturday movie night. Ben had just made popcorn and was making half hearted attempts to throw a piece into Aunt Mays open mouth from a distance no one could expect success from. But after the fourth try, May caught it, crunching down in victory and Ben and Peter let out a hoot of victory._

_Ben joined them on the sofa, ruffling Peters hair, sandwiching the kid between his aunt and uncle, both with an arm around his shoulders. It was safe. Secure. Perfect._

_He smiled warmly, settling into the mindless film._

_‘Peter’_

_He turned to his aunt, confused from the fear in her voice._

_‘Peter’ she mouthed again; the same fear now painted across her face._

_Peter frowned to her. “What’s wrong?”_

“Peter!”

Peter snapped out of his dream, immediately faced by May and his spidey senses were going insane, making his body practically vibrate. _Danger. Danger. Danger._

He looked around, seeing thick, grey smoke hovering in the room making him almost gag on ash.

“Peter, we need to get out, right now!”

Peter jumped out of bed in brake-neck speed, following his aunt out of the bedroom but as soon as the door opened a wave of fire roared in front causing his aunt to jump back into him, he grabbed her arms, balancing her before she could fall.

Panic was setting in. they were trapped in his room; fire was tearing through the apartment and there was no way to the fire escape. May had started coughing causing him to worry more. They needed to get out now.

“Get to the window!” Peter shouted over the roaring flames. Automatically he went to his watch pressing the emergency button three times. He didn’t know what time it was, but it didn’t matter. In the past Peter was always reluctant to use the emergency alert on his watch, not wanting to burden Mr Stark but right now it wasn’t just Peter that needed him and that’s what he feared the most.

Even now, Mr Stark wasn’t going to reach them in time, and he knew what he had to do.

The flames were now engulfing the far end of his room, making him choke on the thick ash.

He quickly opened his wardrobe, trying to keep as far away from the flames as he could but they were already spreading across the dry furniture.

“Peter, get away from there!” He heard May yelling from behind, but he didn’t have time. He needed to get his web shooters; it was the only way he could get May to safety.

Freeing the suit from the box he kept it in he flung it to May who looked at it in complete shock. This really wasn’t the way he wanted May to find out about his vigilante-come superhero hobby, but this was literally life or death and he couldn’t afford the latter. He couldn’t lose someone else.

He was about to jump to the other side of the room, where May was now standing by the open window when his movement broke the failing floorboards and Peter didn’t want to see what his eyes were showing him.

The floor had collapsed, causing May to fall through into the apartment below, and Peter was screaming.

He jumped forward trying to grab onto her as she fell but failed, watching her hit the floor below. “May!”

“Peter!” She wailed back and Peter was only glad she was still conscious. Debris was now falling on her and he had to get her out _now_ , _right_ _now_ , _dammit_.

He tore the web shooters from his suit and jumped through the hole, landing barely next to his aunt.

May grabbed Peters wrist where he’d just placed the shooters, looking him dead in the eye. “P-Peter? You’re-“

He couldn’t read what she was feeling, there was hurt, slight betrayal but there was also pride, and she didn’t look angry. That had to be enough, there was still love and that's all that mattered. “Not right now May, okay? We need to get out. Can you stand?” Peter spoke quickly and sternly. He couldn’t have her distracted right now.

Brushing some of the wood and splinters off May he tried to help her stand, not expecting her to scream out and fall back.

“What’s wrong? Where are you hurt?” Peter followed Mays eye right, landing on her hand coving the side of her abdomen, covered in dark liquid.

Peter was going to throw up, bile rising in his throat.

“I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

“No, Peter. Get out, save yourself!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Please Peter.”

“No. No. I’m not going without you.” and if they were going to go, they had to go now. the building was fit to collapse, the flames were so close to them Peter could feel the flames scorching his back.

Quickly he opened the window next to them and picked up May bridal style. “Wrap your arms around my shoulders, okay? Don’t let go.”

He only got a coughing fit in response but the arms around his neck tightened and that was all Peter had time to wait for.

And then he jumped, one arm let go of May to shoot a web, attaching to the opposite building and swinging. “I’ve got you it’s okay.” Peter murmured, feeling the clear air entering his lungs.

In seconds Peters feet were on the ground, eyes instantly looking at May who had gone concerningly quiet in his arms. “May?”

May smiled weakly back in a way that unnerved Peter more than he thought possible.

He knew in that moment he couldn’t afford to stay still, breaking in a run toward the paramedics who were already at the scene along with several fire trucks and police. “Help! Help! Please, somebody!”

Peter dropped to his knees in front of a female paramedic who had noticed the teens cries. 

“Please. Please, she-she’s hurt, her side…”

She put a hand on Peters shoulder, making the boy flinch. “Son? What’s your name?”

“What? No, m-my aunt, she’s hurt, she needs help. Please!”

“Son, I need you to calm down.”

Calm? How is he supposed to be calm when she should be helping him! Helping his aunt. He had one hand over his Aunts stomach, trying to slow the bleeding. He was helping her more than the medic and he couldn’t understand why no one was doing anything.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

He looked at her, tears streaming from red rimmed eyes. Why wasn’t she listening to him. “Please.” He chocked out followed by a broken sob.

“Baby I’m so sorry. Your aunts passed.”

What? What was this woman going on about? His aunt was right here, in his arms and she needed help, she was dying and no one was helping him.

He looked down to May who stared lifelessly at the midnight sky, ash covering her skin and hair, mouth slightly open, facial features relaxed.

May was dead.

“No. No. No! May!” Peter screamed, tapping her cheek in an attempt to wake her, but Peter knew she wasn’t sleeping.

She was gone. Gone. Peter was alone, completely alone. He’d failed. He couldn’t save her, like he couldn’t save his parents or his uncle. He’d failed all of them and its his fault he was alone. He should be the one that died. He should have died. Not her. Anyone but her.

“Please May.” He croaked. “It should be me. it should be me, not her. Please.” Peter begged the paramedic that hadn’t left his side.

“Baby, I'm so sorry.”

He knew the woman was still speaking but he couldn’t hear her.

He clung onto her desperately, screaming her name and weeping so hard he felt dizzy.

He wasn’t aware of anything anymore, all he knew was his aunts body in his arms, the clammy feel of her skin, her deep brown eyes unfocused and not looking at him. Why wouldn’t she look at him? Please look. Don’t leave. “Please, please don’t leave me. _Please_!”

He started chocking in the tears, unable to catch a breath. Why couldn’t he breathe? The air was gone. All gone.

Hands we’re on him now, pulling him away from his aunt that the paramedic was laying May onto the ground.

“No!” Peter screamed, throwing himself at her but the hands help him back.

“May!” Where were they taking her? He needed her. ”May! Don’t-don’t leave me. Please!”

“Peter kid I need you to breathe.” The owner of the hands instructed him.

“Take me, not her! Please… please not her too.” He cried, hands still reaching out to May.

“Come on kid, breathe with me. Feel my chest. In. Out. In. There you go. That’s good, Pete so good.”

He couldn’t. why should he when May couldn’t anymore, but his body forced him to, forced him to suck in the clean air.

Breathing was letting it all seep out. The hurt, the loss, the pain. It was like a drug, making him disassociate.

“Hey kid, can’t sleep here, keep your eyes open.”

Why was the man so demanding? He couldn’t, not that he tried. His mind fell back to the dream he’d had that night, even though it felt like a lifetime ago. He’d do anything to be there again. He’d never feel that again. Warmth. Love. It was all gone, and Peter deserved it. 

“Pete. Kid stay with me.”

His senses were telling him to do as the man said, but he couldn’t. he didn’t want to. The bone deep agony was too much, and he finally let go.


	2. Don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets the distress call from Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back and this chapter literally destroyed me, I had to revisit and edit it so many times until I was happy with it so here it is!! I hope you enjoy it (Im not sure getting your heart broken is enjoyable but that's the word Im going with (Im sorry))

For the first time in 48 hours, Tony had finally had the time to get some sleep after completing another of his nanotech projects in the lab. His attempts to slip into their bedroom quietly were thwarted when he practically collapsed into bed next to Pepper, who hummed warmly.

He put Friday on emergencies only for the night an fell straight to sleep, one arm over Pepper’s waist.

It can’t have been long before his watch started bleeping and vibrating violently, displaying the emergency protocol.

It jarred both he and Pepper awake, “Friday, what the hell?”

“Peter Parker has used the emergency alarm, protocol explicitly says to alert you-“

“-Yes I know the protocol! Where is he?” Panic was already rising in Tony’s chest, eyes staring unblinking into Pepper’s, suddenly _very_ awake.

“Peter appears to be at home.”

Tony frowned. For a split second he wondered if Peter had pressed it accidentally in his sleep but deep down, he knew the kid would never use it unless it was a life-or-death situation.

He jumped out of bed, throwing on a hoodie that had been thrown over his dressing table seat the day before. “What’s happening Fri? Vitals?”

“Elevated heart rate and smoke inhalation. Reports of an apartment fire are coming in.”

Please no. he spun around to face his fiancé, wide eyed.

“Go!”

Tony nodded, running out the penthouse in nothing more than his hoodie and flannel pyjamas, grabbing the first pair of shoes he came across en-route to the dock. He didn’t wait for his suit to fully form around him before he jumped, letting it to complete as he dove.

Just like usual, the suit kicked into action before he’d even reached floor 52 of the tower, powering towards Peter’s location as fast as he could.

“Eta six minutes, Sir.” Friday informed him through the fear that clouded his judgment.

“Not good enough.” Tony huffed, glaring at the red labelled route mapped on screen.

“We are on the fastest route.”

“Stats.”

“Peter is showing signs of significant stress, his heart rate is abnormally high and he seems to have the early stages of carbon monoxidepoisoning.”

“Shit. Can you get hold of Karen?”

“Karen is offline, boss. He hasn’t been in his suit since 11:25 pm.”

Tony cursed. “Hold on kid, I’m coming.”

As Friday predicted, it took him six minutes to arrive at the apartment block Peter lived in, but the smoke was visible from over a mile away.

The entire block was ablaze, on the ground dozens of fire engines were trying to tackle the flames, ambulances crowded the streets surrounding the block, helping the escaped residents.

“Fri, scan for life forms.”

“No life forms detected in the building.”

“Locate Peter.”

“East side of the building in the street adjacent.” Friday stated, plotting a course to Peters exact location. Thank god for the day Tony gave him that StarkWatch.

He heard the kid before fully laid eyes on him. He was screaming words he couldn’t understand, crying so hard his body shook.

When he finally landed in the street his vision latched into the kid instantly. The teen was hunched over on the ground, cradling someone – presumably, his aunt – with a tight grip, sobbing into them.

A paramedic kneeling next to the boy was trying to comfort him to no relief. 

“Peter!” Tony shouted to him, stumbling out of his suit as soon as he landed.

“Peter, hey, I’m here buddy.” Tony spoke again when he was inches away, instinctively reaching out, but he stopped, glancing at the paramedic.

Peter was a mess, covered head to toe in greying debris, his clothes were torn, and he appeared to be bleeding from several cuts littering his body.

“His aunt?” Tony asked the woman, who seemed at loss what to do. She shook her head solemnly, confirming Tony’s beliefs.

“Shit... Pete, kid, you need to let the paramedic help.” He put a hand gently on the kids shoulder but he hadn’t acknowledged him at all.

“Please… please don’t leave me. _Please_!” Peter cried so intensely; Tony thought his heart was being torn from his chest.

“Peter, it’s gonna’ be okay.” He pulled gently on Peter’s shoulders, trying to let the paramedic get to his aunt.

“No!” Peter screamed, throwing himself at her, causing Tony to grip to the kid harder. “May!”

He bundled the kid in his arms who was still trying to reach out to his aunt. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you. You’re not alone, you’ll never be alone. I’ve got you.” Tony said gently, trying to calm the kid from his constant cries, but it was if the kid hadn’t heard a word.

“May! Don’t-don’t leave me... _Please_!”

“Shh Peter, breathe, you’re okay.”

Peter looked like he was about to scream but all that escaped him was a pained noise Tony had never heard a person make before. The kid sounded so defeated and broken Tony had to take a breath to compose himself. “I’m so sorry, kid.” He whispered, pressing a kiss into the kid’s dirty hair.

He tried to rock the kid in his arms, hushing him but his words were having no effect on the teen, who was now hyperventilating and practically choking on his tears with no sign of stopping.

“Peter, I need you to breathe.” Tony said more firmly, wondering if he simply couldn’t hear him. Maybe the fire had affected his super hearing. Apparently shouting wasn’t working either.

“ _No_! T-take me, not her… Please… please not her too.” Peter could hardly get his words out anymore; throat coarse from his shouts.

Tony clenched his eyes closed; the kid was breaking his heart. “Come on kid, breathe with me. Feel my chest. In... Out… In… Out.” Tony now had both arms wrapped protectively around the teen’s chest, holding him close to his own. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sat in the grimy street with Peter pinned to him, but the kid’s breathing had _finally_ started evening out. “There you go. That’s good, Pete, so good.”

Peter still hadn’t taken his eyes off his aunt who was now being prepared to be placed in a body bag and Tony sure as hell wasn’t going to let the kid witness that.

“Kid we need to go, okay?”

He was scared to move him since Peter still hadn’t acknowledged him. Moving him could set him off again and Tony wasn’t sure how much longer he could watch his kid breaking apart. “Can you hear me? It’s Tony, I need to get us out of here okay?”

The kids head turned slowly, facing Tony for the first time since his arrival. His face was practically grey from ash, perspiration making the flakes of debris look like they were shining under the streetlight. It was so wrong. Most painful of all were the kid’s eyes. They were so full of hurt. The once pristine white was a pained red and glassy from the tears that continued to fall, leaving damp tracks through the dirt on his cheeks.

But the worst part was he wasn’t actually _looking_ at him. It was like the kid had completely dissociated from his surroundings. His breathing was slow and crackly, and his eyes seemed to stare into the dark sky above them.

“I’m here Peter, I came for you…I’m so sorry Pete, please say something.” He tried to keep his voice steady but what came out was more a broken whisper than a sentence. He moved one hand to cup the kid’s cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

The only response was the kid’s eyelids fluttering, failing to stay open.

“Hey kid, can’t sleep here, keep your eyes open. Pete, stay with me.” but it was no use, Peters head lolled to the side, body going slack in his arms.

“Pete? Peter?” He shook the kid gently, but he didn’t stir. “Shit. Friday lets go, alert Dr Cho and Bruce, I need them ASAP.”

“Of course, sir.” Friday responded as Tony’s nanotech suit formed around him, course plotted in for the Tower’s MedBay.

He knew shooting off with a kid that had just escaped an apartment fire instead of letting the paramedics take care of him would look like a questionable move, but what was he supposed to do? The kid was distraught, being surrounded by strangers was the last thing the kid needed right now. He needed to feel safe, needless to add the fact the kid can’t be treated at a hospital without a crazy amount of NDA’s.

Tony glanced down at the unconscious kid he was keeping close to his chest, arms tightly under the crook of Peters legs and below his shoulder blades. It wasn’t ideal, or even safe, but it was the fastest option and he wasn’t sure how badly Peter was hurt.

“Ms Potts calling, boss.”

“Put her through Friday.”

“Tony?”

Tony winced at how worried she sounded. “Pep, I’m on my way back.”

“What happened?”

“There was a fire… Mays dead.”

“Oh god, Tony I’m so sorry.”

“It’ll be okay, it has to be.”

She paused. “Where is he?”

“With me, he’s unconscious-”

“-But you’re flying?” Pep quickly interrupted, sounding even more stressed than before.

“He needs help Pep; it was the only option.”

“It’s not safe flying like that! What if you drop him?”

“I won’t drop him, Pep. I wouldn’t let anything happen to him.” His voice betrayed him, breaking slightly on his words.

“Oh Tony.”

“It’s going to be okay; I’ll see you soon. Fri, end call.”

He stole another glance to Peter, his dark curls pulled back with the wind. The kid looked almost peaceful; his facial features relaxed made him look even younger. It sparked something primal in Tony, seeing the kid so vulnerable he knew in that moment he’d do anything to protect Peter, to keep him close and safe from the world.

* * *

Bruce was waiting on the landing pad, scooping the boy from him before his suit melted away, wasting no time taking him to med bay.

He ran helplessly behind, watching Bruce place him carefully on a bed and immediately read the kid’s stats.

“The carbon monoxide poisoning is only minor luckily; the oxygen mask should fix that in a few hours.” He explained to a distraught looking Tony whilst placing a mask over Peters face.

Bruce started cutting at the kids ruined pyjamas, revealing even more abrasions, but more worrying was the blisters forming on Peter’s back.

Bruce carefully rolled him onto his stomach, examining the burns. “The cuts and scratches are mostly superficial; they won’t be a problem with his healing ability. The burns however will need treating so they don’t get infected, not to mention they’ll cause Peter a lot of pain.”

He slipped an IV into the kid’s arm, attaching it to a saline mixture to help the dehydration.

“What can I do?”

“Keep him comfortable. I need to get some cloths to cool the burns and grab his pain meds.”

Tony nodded, watching Peter as Bruce jogged into the treatment store.

Seeing the kid so hurt was tearing Tony apart. He kneeled beside the bed, face inches from the kid’s. he brushed the damp curls off Peter’s forehead and planted a gentle kiss on his temple. “You’re gonna’ be okay Pete. I’ll make sure of it.”

The kids head was facing him in a way Tony thought would strain his neck, but the burns made it impossible to let him lie properly. Peter had a cut above his eyebrow, yellowing bruises forming around the aggravated skin. The mask clouded every breath Peter took and Tony watched it like a lifeline.

Bruce came back in to find Tony still crouched by the kid, hand carding through the boy’s hair.

“We need to clean him; god knows what’s in that dirt.” Bruce spoke, passed a wet cloth to Tony before attaching the pain meds to a drip.

Bruce started cleaning Peters feet, working up. “Might have to bandage his feet, they’ve got some pretty deep cuts on the soles.”

Tony nodded, amazed the situation kept getting worse. Picturing Peter running bare foot through the streets with his aunt’s body caused his eyes to brim with tears.

Tony cleaned the kid’s face first, removing the oxygen mask for a second to wipe his mouth and nose. The tears that threatened to fall had escaped, and they wouldn’t stop.

Bruce noticed but didn’t comment. He knew how much the kid meant to Tony.

He gingerly patted around the cut on Peter’s forehead, wincing as he put pressure on it.

Once his face was clean, he ran the cloth around clumps of his hair, turning the cloth black in seconds. His eyes found Bruce’s who looked at the soiled cloth. “Tell me his lungs aren’t coated in this stuff.”

Bruce debated lying but he couldn’t do that to Tony. “He inhaled a lot of smoke, Tony.”

“Will he get better?”

“He will, his lungs should mend over time, knowing Peter it’ll be a quicker process than normal. There’s nothing here that will stop him from a full recovery, Tony. He’s going to be okay.”

Bruce started laying cold cloths on the kid’s, now clean, back.

“Where’s Helene?” Tony asked absently, watching the doctor’s every move.

“She’s away on a business conference, afraid it’s just me.”

“That’s- that’s fine, thanks Bruce.”

“No need to thank me, you know I like the kid.”

Tony nodded, standing silently beside Peter. “His aunts dead.”

Bruce’s form slumped slightly. “The poor kid. What’s going to happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she was his last living relative, wasn’t she? Surely social services will be all over him.”

Tony’s eyes widened. He was so caught up in making sure Peter was okay it hadn’t even crossed his mind. “Shit. _Shit_. I didn’t even think.”

Bruce checked the IV after finishing on Peter’s back, glancing a look to his friend. “Does she have a Will? She could have left guardianship with someone.”

“Friday, pull up May Parker’s will.”

“No such record found, boss.”

He looked down intently at the kid, lying unnaturally still in front of him. “Friday, get Pep down here.”

“She and Colonel Rhodes are already on their way. ETA 18 seconds.”

Of course, Friday was right, Rhodey and Pep barrelling through the med bays door moments later.

Pepper went straight to Tony who hugged her tightly. “Tony…” She whispered, the single word asking a thousand questions.

“Don’t worry, he’ll be okay.” He said, looking back at Peter. “I need to get in touch with my lawyers ASAP.”

Pepper shot back to Tony. “What? What have you done Tony?”

“Why do you assume the worst?”

“It’s you, Tony.” Rhodey added in, stood facing them at the foot of Peter’s bed.

“The kid has no family left and no given guardian in Mays will-“

“- _no_ Tony.” Pepper immediately countered, stepping away from Tony.

“What?”

“You can’t adopt Peter, Tony.”

“Would you rather he got thrown into the foster system?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t Tony. But adopting him… that’s too far.”

“You don’t think I’d be a good father?”

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it Tony.”

“To be fair on Tones, Pepper, he’s practically raised him from the day he met Peter. He’s done everything he can to keep the kid safe.”

“It’s not just about giving him a tracker! You’d be all he has, you’d have to be there for him, care for him, _love_ him.”

“I already love him!” Tony blurted out, forcing everyone into silence. “I love him, Pep. Like he’s my own. I’d never let anything happen to him.”

“I know, Tony. But what if something were to happen to you?”

“Nothing will happen to me.”

“You can’t say that, you practically go looking for danger.”

“Then I’ll stop.”

“Stop? You cant mean-“

“I would… I’d give it all up for him.”

Pepper stared at him for long enough for Rhodey to shuffle uncomfortably. “I’ll make the calls.” Pepper finally spoke, glancing a last look at Peter. She walked out of Medbay giving Tony’s arm a supportive squeeze.

“Tones, what the hell happened?” Rhodes asked, eyes hovering over Peter’s form.

Tony shook his head, leaning on the wall opposite Peter’s bed. “There was a fire… Peter got May out, but it was too late.”

Rhodey sighed, looking to Tony sympathetically. “I’m so sorry, Tony.”

Tony nodded, not sure why people were giving him compassion when it was Peter who had lost everything.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’ll be a great father.”

Tony gave him a half smile. “Thank you, Rhodey.”

He moved over to Tony, putting a strong hand on his shoulder. “He loves you, Tony.” _It’s going to be okay_ , went unspoken. “If you need anything - anything at all - you know where I am.”

Tony nodded again, lost for words at his friend’s kindness as Rhodey left the room.

He padded back over to the kid’s bed, perching carefully by Peter’s hip, letting a shaking hand run through the kid’s unruly curls. He would surely have had the biggest anxiety attack of his life if it was anyone but Peter in there with him, if it was anyone else, he was thrown into parenthood with. But it was Peter, it was Peter who he was going to be his son, who he’d keep safe and loved.

It was always going to be Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*  
> I hope you think I did this chapter justice, it took SO LONG to write because omg the feels  
> PLZ let me know what you think of it, even if you just attack your keyboard or cry with me, I need to know you guys dont hate me for the pain Ive caused XD
> 
> ILY guys, thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments <33


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I don't want to go Mr Stark... I don't want to go'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the updates are in full swing, I just cant stop writing (moment of silence for all the coursework I should be doing instead lol) thank you for all your lovely comments on the last chapter they mean the world <3

“How is he?” Tony questioned as soon as Bruce started updating Peter’s chart.

“Better. The burns are blistering as expected, I’ve applied lotion to help the healing, and his feet are better now they’re bandaged. He should be waking up soon.”

Tony nodded, leaning back into the chair that Rhodey had kindly acquired since Tony had refused to leave the kids side for a second. It wasn’t all people thought it was though. To them they just thought he was being his overprotective self when it came to Peter, but this ran deeper. It was selfish. He was there because he needed to see the kid breathing, hear his heartbeat, put his own mind at rest and calm his racing mind. It wasn’t just that Peter needed him, he needed Peter.

He was checking over the news reports of the fire when a slight movement caught his attention.

He immediately put his phone on the side, leaning over so he was only inches from Peter, looking over him closely. Had he imagined it? He could have sworn he saw-

Peters finger twitched.

“Pete?”

Peters brow furrowed slightly as he returned to consciousness.

“Pete, it’s Tony. I’m here kid.”

“Mmph” A muffled sound came from Peter, causing the oxygen mask to cloud.

“That’s it kid, time to wake up.”

Peter’s eyes fluttered open for a second before squeezing them closed with a whine.

“Friday, lights 30%” His AI responded immediately, dimming the room to accommodate the kid’s sensitivity.

“Open your eyes for me kid, you can do it.”

Peter cautiously opened his eyes, visibly relaxing at the darkened room. “Msr St’rk?”

“Yeah, kid its me.”

He tried to move a hand to take the oxygen mask off, but Tony quickly stopped him.

“Sorry, Underoos, gotta’ keep that on.”

“Where’m I?”

“We’re in the tower, med bay.”

Peter frowned. “Wha’ appen?”

Tony paused for a moment, unsure how to break it to him softly, but there was nothing soft about it, only the cold, hard, heart-breaking truth. “There was an accident, Peter. A fire.”

Peter blinked up at him looking so lost it made Tony stutter. “You used your emergency button… I got to you as soon as I could.”

Peters eyes started burning with tears as the memories came flooding back. “May.” He whispered brokenly, clamping his eyes shut.

“I’m so sorry, Pete.” He longed to bundle the kid into his arms and hold him until he didn’t hurt but the damn burns made it impossible. All he could do was run a gentle hand through the kid’s hair whilst hot tears ran down his face.

“It’s going to be okay, Peter. I’ve got you.” Tony murmured over and over until the teen fell asleep again. Even when the tears stopped and his breathing evened, Tony kept his hand combing through Peters hair, brushing it from his forehead, wiping the tears away.

Tony wasn’t sure when he’d started crying but he couldn’t stop. His kid was breaking apart and there was no way he could fix it. There was no way he could bring May back and take all his pain away; all he could do is make sure nothing ever hurts his kid again.

He sat back into the chair, wondering how the world could be so cruel to such a kind, selfless kid.

“Tony?”

He didn’t turn around; he knew the voice like it was embedded in his mind. “I don’t know what to do, Pep.”

Pepper moved from the door, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “He’s going to be okay, Tony. He’s a strong kid.”

Tony shook his head. “I know he is, but this - I’m scared he won’t come back from this. He’s lost everything.”

“He has you. And me.”

Tony looked up in confusion. Before it seemed like she didn’t want Peter to be with them, or at least didn’t want Tony to take him in.

“You don’t think I’d let you go into parenthood alone did you? If you’re adopting Peter, then so am I. We do this together.”

“But you said-“

“I know, and I know I didn’t seem too fond-“

“-or fond at all”

Pepper raised an eyebrow at Tony interruption. “-Of the idea, but Rhodes is right. You’ve been the kid’s dad for so long now. He’s part of our family.”

“Not to use your words against you, but this – adopting Peter – would be forever. I wouldn’t hold it against you, when I proposed, this wasn’t part of the deal.”

“Tony, stop. I know I was a bit harsh on you, but you love Peter. And I love you, and I can certainly love Peter too. We’re a family.”

Tony rose out of his chair for the first time in hours, muscles slightly protesting but he carried on, pulling Pepper into a tight embrace. “Thank you.” He whispered into her hair.

“You don’t have anything to thank me for. This is the right thing to do.”

Tony finally pulled back, holding Peppers face in both hands. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Pepper grinned, leaning in for a kiss. “Oh, I don’t know, you did give me your company.”

Tony smirked. “I did no such thing, just made you boss.”

“And majority share.”

“Joint majority share, don’t get ahead of yourself.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I take it you won’t be coming to bed.”

Tony shook his head. “Sorry, I-“

“-have to be here when he wakes up, I know.” She leaned over giving him one last kiss. “Let me know when he wakes up?”

“Of course.” He smiled, watching Pepper leave before returning his attention to a sleeping Peter. It was going to be okay.

* * *

Peter didn’t wake up for another four hours, in that time Bruce had replaced his face mask with a nasal cannular and moved him so he laid on his side instead of his stomach as the blisters and swelling started to go down.

Tony was lightly dozing in an awkward position when Peter opened his eyes, taking in his bearings.

The needle in his arm scratched at his skin and his neck aches after being in such an uncomfortable spot for so long. He didn’t even know why he was laying in such an unconventional position, only when he tried to roll over, he couldn’t.

All he could see was Mr Stark sleeping in the chair and the door in the corner of his room.

He wondered what time it was, what day it was but he couldn’t bring himself to think about anything that wasn’t May. His entire body ached. Not the physical ache when he pushed himself too much in training, it was a bone deep ache that made Peter wonder if he was dying.

Everything hurt, his memories burned holes in his chest and he just wished everything would stop. He thought of May, lifeless in his arms as he failed to save her. He thought of her face when she realised he was Spider-Man. He thought of her falling through the floor, screaming as Peter did nothing to stop it.

He let out an involuntary whine as the tears started falling again.

Tony startled awake at the small noise, instantly latching onto Peter.

“Pete? Shit I’m sorry I feel asleep, kid. You’re okay, you’re alright. I’ve got you.”

“Sh-she’s gone.”

Tony nodded sadly, “yeah, she’s gone, Pete. I’m so damn sorry.”

Peter stared at the floor, self-conscious as he cried again. “I couldn’t save her.”

Tony kneeled next to the bed, cupping Peter’s face to make the kid look at him. “You did everything you could Peter, this is _not_ on you.”

Peter shook his head. “I should have saved her... I should have found a way.”

“Peter listen to me. You did everything you could, you got her out of the building, you got her to safety. You couldn’t have done any more.”

“I sh-should have been quicker… If I just-“

“Don’t. Don’t do that. You did everything right, there was nothing anyone could do. And I’m so sorry.”

Peter looked at Tony as if he didn’t believe a word he said.

The pair sat in silence for a long time. At one point Tony shifted his knees to get more comfortable and the kids eyes shot open with a small whine.

“S’okay Pete, not going anywhere.” Tony reassured, placing a gently hand on the nape of the kid’s neck.

“Why me?”

Peters words were so quiet Tony almost missed them. Almost. “What?”

Peter looked to him tentatively. “Why me? Why- why is it always me that lives?”

Tony was so taken aback he forgot how to breathe. How could a fifteen-year-old have survivors’ guilt? How could Tony not have thought about it?

“Why do I get to live when everyone around me dies? Why couldn’t it be me?”

How many times was this kid going to break Tony’s heart in 48 hours?

“I can’t tell you why life has been so cruel to you kid. God knows you don’t deserve any of it. You deserve more than this world could ever give you and… it breaks my heart seeing you have to live through all this but know that you’re strong, you’re a survivor. You deserve to live, to be happy.”

“How can I be happy when I lose everyone I love?”

Tony looked at Peter, seeing the pain and loss consuming him and wondered if he’ll ever fully recover from this. “No one’s death is on you, Peter. You need to know that. You’ve gone through hell and back but none of it was your fault. It’s not your fault your parents died, or your uncle, or May. Any after it all you still have people that love you unconditionally Pete.”

It pained him looking up to confused eyes.

“I love you Pete. So does Pepper, Bruce, Rhodey. We’d do anything for you. You’re not alone, you’ll never be alone, Peter.” He took the moment to lean over, pressing a kiss to the kid’s temple. “it’s going to be okay Pete.”

A knock at the door made his head shoot around, staying beside Peter.

Bruce poked his head around the door in his usual hesitant manner. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Tony nodded. “’course.”

Bruce moved around the room to the chart at the end of Peter’s bed. “It’s good to see you awake, Peter. How are you feeling?”

“Hurts.”

Tony felt a pang of guilt. He should have checked as soon as the kid had woken up.

“I’ll give you some more pain meds-“

“-no s’okay.”

“Peter if you’re in pain the meds will make you fee better.”

Peter shook his head. “They make me tired, numbs my senses.”

Bruce gave him a sympathetic look. “I understand Peter, but resting is what you need, don’t try to fight it.”

“Can I sleep on my back?”

“Sorry Peter, I’m treating the burns, so you need to stay on your side. Hopefully they should be healed enough tomorrow.”

Peter nodded.

Tony squeezed his hand. “Sleep, kiddo. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

* * *

The next day Bruce finally allowed Peter to put a loose t-shirt on and lie on his back after applying the thousandth layer of lotion. He warned the kid there might be some scarring which he seemed to take better than Tony. He was allowed to leave the room to walk around for a while since he was breathing fine by himself now and Bruce promised an impatient Peter that he’d let him back to his own room in the evening.

It was mid-afternoon when Pepper interrupted the boys’ nap, Tony still insisting to sleep in the chair by Peter’s side.

“Tony?” Pepper patted on her fiancés arm. “Tony.”

Tony blinked awake, wondering why the woman sounded so alarmed when Peter was finally doing better. “hm?”

“The police are here, Tony. They’re accusing you of kidnapping Peter.”

“What?!” Tony shot out his seat, startling Peter awake.

“They’re wanting him moved to a hospital, they say we have no rights over him.”

“Where the hell are my lawyers?”

“Mr Stark?”

Tony winced. He didn’t want the kid to hear this conversation. “Hey, kid sorry, I don’t mean to shout, we’ve just got a bit of a situation.”

“The lawyers can’t do anything, Tony, we have no hold on him until the documents are signed off by social services.”

“What’s happening?” Peter sat up in his bed, looking between the two adults.

“Social services are here; they want to take you to a state facility.” Pepper informed Peter with a defeated look.

“What? No! I don’t want to go, they can’t make me go!”

Tony turned to Peter, surprised at the energy the kid had just displayed practically jumping out of the bed. It was the most normal he’d seen Peter since the accident. For the past two days he hardly spoke over a whisper and didn’t seem to take interest in anything. But this was not the time for small milestones.

He put both hands on Peter’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. “I won’t let them take you, Peter. I won’t. I’ve got you kid.”

Tony hadn’t even finished speaking before a police officer entered Peter’s room without a knock.

“Mr Stark, Deputy Chief Brown. We’re here to move Mr Parker to a secure location.”

Tony eyed up the shorter, more filled-out man in front of him. He held his hat in his hands, showing his receding brown hairline. Tony couldn’t help spitefully think how _average_ he was. “This is the most secure location in the city!”

“Yet you are not his guardian or hold any rights to keep the child here.”

Pepper moved to stand by Tony in solidarity. “We’re filing for adoption as we speak.” Tony strongly interrupted, practically squaring up to the officer.

Peters head shot up and Tony just gave him an apologetic look. He’d hoped he could have told the kid in a better situation.

“I’m afraid filing for adoption is not an immediate solution, the assessments and rulings can take up to six months. He can’t stay here.” The plump looking officer stepped towards Peter, but Tony pushed the kid behind him.

“Don’t you dare go near him.”

“Tony.” Pepper warned.

“Mr Stark there's no need to be concerned. He’ll be in the best care.”

“Hes already is in the best of care, here. With people that love him.” Tony all but growled at the officer.

Pepper shot him a ‘this isn’t helping anything’ look, causing Tony to loosen slightly.

The officer seemed to give up reaching out to Tony, turning his efforts to the kid. “Peter? I’m Deputy Chief Brown, you can call me Sam.”

“Don’t you dare speak to him. You aren’t taking him.”

“We’re going to take you somewhere safe, Pete.”

For a moment Peter seemed stunned but he snapped out of it, raising his chin, like Tony. “My name is Peter. And I won’t go anywhere with you. I’m staying here with Mr Stark.”

“I’m sorry kid it’s not up for discussion. I’ll give you half an hour to get him ready to leave.” The officer turned on his heals and left before either Tony or Peter could argue back.

“Shit.”

“Mr Stark?”

“Pete…“ He folded the kid into his arms, pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Don’t let them take me. I-I don’t want to go… I don’t want to go Mr Stark.” Peter muffled into Tony’s shoulder; his crazy spider strength almost forced the air from Tony’s lungs he gripped on so tightly.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. I just need to get a few calls in and you’ll be back here quicker than you can say Underoos. You hear me?”

Peter nodded, body beginning to shake.

Tony finally pulled back, placing both hands on Peter’s shoulders. “It’s going to be okay, Peter. I’m sorry this is happening, but I’ll fix it. I’ll get you back.”

“I’m scared.” And dammit his kid was crying again.

“I know kid. I’m scared too. But I don’t want you to worry, okay? I’m gonna’ make this right.” He moved raised a hand to wipe the tears away, trying to keep his own at bay.

“What if you can’t?”

“I’m Tony Stark. I can fix anything.”

Peter gave him a half smile and nodded.

Pepper came back to the room with a backpack Peter recognised from his room in the tower.

“I got some of the clothes from your room, this is your new phone, it has all the numbers you need, me, Tony, Rhodes, everyone.” Pepper explained, handing him the bag.

Tony ruffled his hair, trying to calm the kid. “Don’t hesitate to call, God knows I’ll text you every second. I’ll keep you updated with everything. I’m sorry this is happening, but it’s going to be okay. I’m going to do everything to get you back.”

Peter nodded, but it was clear the kid wasn’t convinced.

“Put this on.” He took the kids hand, strapping a new watch to his wrist. “It’s got a few updates from your last one. You can video call, and track my location if you ever want to know where I am okay?” He didn’t mention the upgrade where Peters vitals are constantly sent to his watch. That was just Tony being paranoid.

“You really want to adopt me?”

“Yeah, kid. We do. I’m sorry we didn’t have chance to talk about it but, you’re already our family Pete, we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Peter smiled at them, letting Tony and Pepper hug him.

“Okay.” Tony took a deep breath, helping the kid into his jacket. “Don’t do anything I would do. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“What?”

“There’s a grey area between, remember? Do that.”

Peter nodded, hugging Tony tightly.

“Hey, Peter, time to go.”

Peter looked to Tony wide eyed, clinging to the older man. “No-no I don’t want to go. Please don’t let me go.”

“I’m so sorry, Pete. I’m going to get you back and when I do no one will take you from me again, okay? Just stay strong for me.”

“Don’t worry Peter, you’re safe with us.” The officer put a hand on Peters shoulder leading him out of the tower and Pepper had to hold Tony from running after the kid.

“Its going to be okay Tony.” Pepper murmured, watching Peter reluctantly slide into the back seat of a police car.

Tony nodded, collecting his thoughts. He absently wiped away the tears that escaped and stared intently ahead.

They watched the car disappear out of view and Tony turned to Pepper with a stern face. Pepper knew the face. That was his ‘I’m Tony Stark and no one fucks with the people I love’ face. “Pepper, I need you to call in every favour I’m owed, from everyone. I need Peter back right fucking now and someone’s gonna make that happen.”

He started marching back inside.

“Where are you going?” Pepper called after Tony who hadn’t looked back.

“I’m calling the president.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... okay so it wasnt fluff but its coming I swear, prepare yourself for badass Tony Stark.  
> As always thank you for reading and big love to all those leaving kudos and comments they brighten my day ❤️(and motivate me to stay up all night writing more chapters XD)  
> Ily 3000 x


	4. Take on the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't take being away from Tony well, neither does Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from Take on the world by You me at six - its very fitting for this chapter
> 
> we're finally at the end! I hope you all enjoy <3

"Ah Mr President, glad I caught you.”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hack my calendar and clear my schedule, Mr Stark.” President Ellis’ voice came through the phone’s speaker.

Tony smiled. “You’re happy to hear from me, really.”

“I admit, I’m relieved to not have to sit through a two-hour meeting with the secretary right now.”

“I aim to please, Mr president.”

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t just a friendly catch up.”

“You know me, I’ve never been one for small talk.”

“No, well, cut to the point Stark.”

“I need your approval for adoption.”

“What? For who? Is this a joke?”

Tony winced. He knew his reputation didn’t exactly screamed paternal, but Peter was different. “Mr President hear me out. Two days ago, someone I hold very close was involved in a house fire, leaving them with no living relatives, because he’s 15 he’s been taken by social services. I’ve filed for adoption but they’re being stubborn little-“ Tony took a breath. “They said it’ll take months and I don’t think the kid will survive that. I’m all he has, and I need him home.”

The president sighed. “That’s a damned shame for the kid, but how am I meant to help?”

“Excuse me for pointing the obvious, Mr president, but you _are_ the president. You can do anything you want. And right now, I’m begging you to sign off those adoption papers, sign whatever damn document you need, I just need my kid home.”

“Like you said Mr Stark. I’m the president of the United States, I really don’t have time to get caught up in some custody case-“

“- _make_ time. _Please_. I’ve saved you and your country more times than I care to count, and I’ve never asked for anything in return. This kid needs me... I need him.” Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. He was _not_ going to cry on the phone to the President.

“You know there’s strong reasoning behind why the adoption process takes so long. You need to be assessed if you’re fit to care for a child, if you have the ability to raise a child, if they’ll be safe and looked after etcetera.”

“Carry out the checks as soon as Peters given back to me, I’ll pass them with flying colours!”

“Stark-“

“-Look I know this seems like nothing to you but… he’s my kid. He’s family and right now he’s alone in some place, scared and alone and I won’t stop until I have him safe.”

The president sighed. “Give me three hours Tony, my secretary will be in touch.”

“Thank you.”

Tony dropped the phone onto the desk, rubbing hands over his face. “Friday, text Peter I’m fixing it.”

“Yes, boss.”

There was a gentle knock behind him before Pepper stepped into the office. “Tony?”

“He said he’d try.”

Pepper wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, letting her head rest on his back for a moment. “Good… that’s good.”

Tony instantly relaxed into her touch, turning to return the hug. “Anything from the lawyers?”

Pepper huffed. “Nothing. I’m beginning to question if any of them really went to law school.”

“It’s going to be okay. It has to be.”

The buzzing on his watch broke the embrace, finding an alert informing him Peter had taken his watch off but was still turned on.

“Where have they taken him?”

“Queens hospital centre. Where they won’t find anything wrong with him.”

“It’s fine, Tony, the kids been treated for two days here, they won’t find it suspicious.”

He leaned over, resting his head on Pepper’s shoulder. “I hate this Pep.”

“So do I.” whispered Pepper, hugging Tony a little tighter than normal.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what happened after the officer took him from Mr Stark.

He was aware they were in a car, now he thought he was on a bed, but he couldn’t remember getting there.

He looked down to his wrist to find they’d taken his watch to replace it with a cannula.

When did they do that?

He stared at the wall opposite the bed, trying to think of what had happened but he couldn’t remember. All he remembered was the police taking him and Tony… Tony saying it would be okay.

But he didn’t feel okay. He felt confused and numb.

He could hear someone talking but he was pretty sure they weren’t talking to him, so he continued to stare, wondering why he felt so empty.

“Ey… Pete… here me?”

Peter blinked sluggishly. Oh, maybe the man had been talking to him all along.

“There we go. You with me Peter?”

He looked over the man with a hand on his shoulder, he looked nothing like Tony. He was very tall with cropped blonde hair and thin framed glasses looking very doctor like.

Peter frowned at him. he wanted Tony. He didn’t like the stranger with a hand on his shoulder like he was trying to help.

“How are you feeling?”

That was a good question. He wasn’t sure. he felt tired, like all of his muscles had gone slack and he had no control over them. He wasn’t sure if he could speak, or if he even wanted to, so he opted to just stare back.

He preferred looking at the wall. He wasn’t even sure where the wall was. But there was a doctor and a needle in his arm. Where was his watch? He had a watch, right? Maybe he dreamt it. maybe he dreamt the whole thing. Maybe this was just some nightmare.

“..eter?”

“Whats wrong with… Pe?”

“He hasn’t said anything to…”

He could keep track on what the two voices were saying. He found a window on the wall and his attention was consumed by a pigeon pecking on the roof opposite whatever building he was in.

“Maybe…Stark…”

Peter perked up slightly at that. Mr Stark? Why were they talking about him?

“Maybe he’s settling… give…time.”

And then he was alone again.

May promised him he’d never be alone after Ben had died. He’d died in front of him. he’d held his Uncle as he bled out. And he did the same with May.

The people he loves always leave and he can’t help but think its his fault. Maybe it was better if he was alone. Then he couldn’t hurt anyone.

He looked back to the window and it was dark. The horrible fluorescence of streetlights gave the outdoors an unnatural glow.

The pigeon was gone now which he thought he was disappointed by, but he wasn’t sure what he felt. He felt alone but he didn’t. he felt tired and confused but he also felt nothing, apart from a slight tingle in his fingertips.

* * *

Tony was sat on the sofa of Pepper’s office bobbing his knee as he tried to distract himself from the situation. He felt useless and that was something he wasn’t used to feeling.

Pepper was sat at her desk, elbows leaning on the desk to rest her chin in her hands, watching the phone intently in front of her.

They’ve been sat waiting for calls for so long the sun was beginning to set.

“Boss, incoming call from Officer Brown.” Friday spoke and Tony swore his heart stopped. He immediately looked to Pepper in fear.

He was expecting a lawyer or the secretary of state, not the officer in charge of Peter’s case. What had the kid done? God what if something happened and Tony didn’t know because he wasn’t wearing the stupid watch. He’d sent Peter short of 20 messages in the last two hours and according to his phone Peter hadn’t even read them.

“Put him through, Friday.” He instructed, rising out of his seat.

“Mr. Stark?” The officers voice came through the intercom.

“Deputy Chief Brown.” Tony responded evenly, trying to hide the fact he was pacing the office in anticipation for bad news.

“I was wondering if you were available to come to Queens Hospital Centre.”

Tony’s walk came to an abrupt halt. “What? What’s happened?”

The officer was silent for a moment. “The doctors believe he’s suffering from peritraumatic dissociation.”

“What!? What the hell have you done to my kid?”

“We don’t know what triggered it, but we believe you might be able to help.”

“We’re on our way. End call. Friday, get Happy to wait by the car.” Tony practically shouted, grabbing his jacket from the sofa.

“On it, boss.”

Pepper rounded the desk to stand in front of Tony, straightening his jacket with a pained look on her face.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to control the panic rising inside. “Shit Pep.”

“If it is what the doctors say it is, he’ll be okay Tony, it’s a common reaction.”

“I know what it is, Pep. I’ve experienced enough of them and I know it happening in an unfamiliar place with strangers only makes things worse.”

“I know, and I know you’ll help him, but I think I should stay here in case we get any calls for the custody case.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, and if he’s struggling, he won’t want a lot of people around because of his ‘dialled to eleven’ senses, right?”

“Right… I’ll call you.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran to meet Happy.

* * *

He got to the hospital in record time, jumping out the car before it came to a full stop and Happy didn’t stop him.

Brown was waiting for him at reception.

“Where is he?”

“Follow me.” he led Tony down a maze of corridors that seemed to go on forever before stopping outside a private room.

Through the glass and privacy blinds he could see Peter facing the window, sitting stiffly on the bed.

“He hasn’t said a word since-“

“-Since you took him from the one place he felt safe?” Tony scoffed. “I wonder why.”

“The doctors believed the reaction has been caused from a build up of anxiety, not just because we ‘took him from you’.” The officer replied defensively.

“You should never have taken him.” Tony spat before entering the room slowly in an attempt not to scare the kid, but it was like he hadn’t noticed at all.

“Hey kid, it’s me, its Tony. You hear me?” Tony crouched down in front him.

Peter didn’t move an inch, the only recognition he got was Peter’s eyes moving unnervingly slowly to look at Tony.

It was like the kid was possessed. Even looking at him Peter wore a vacant expression which put Tony on edge.

When the doctor had mentioned dissociation at at first, he wasn’t sure if it was his enhancements causing a problem, but the doctor was right. It was like the kid just wasn’t there.

“I’m going to touch you Peter. It’s just me, you don’t have to worry.” He put a testing hand on the kids arm, rubbing it up and down to see if the motion would bring him back to awareness. It didn’t.

“Pete, hey Underoos. I need you to come back to me, okay? Can you do that for me?”

He was really fighting the urge to grab peter and shake him to snap him out of it but he knew that could be disastrous. He needed to be gentle, god knows the kid was living a nightmare.

“How about breathing, hm? Can you breathe with me?” He tried to remember what his therapist had told him about coping with anxiety and dissociating. Breathing exercises and five senses.

He took one of Peters hands hand gently placed it on his chest. “Feel that, Pete? Feel me breathing kid. Hear my heart. I know you can.” Peter had often said he found the sound of Tony’s heartbeat peaceful when he’d been recovering from another close shave as spider-baby. Maybe this is no different.

“Hey, Spiderling.” He murmured, cupping the kids face with his free hand. Peter was looking at him now, but he still didn’t respond. “You’re doing so well, just focus on me, on my voice, my heartbeat. Fell me breathing in and out, slow. Can you do that?”

He blinked.

Maybe this was helping.

“I’m right here, Peter. I need you to come back to me so I can get you home. And when I do, I’ll get you the biggest pineapple pizza you’ve ever seen, even though the thought makes me nauseous, I don’t care. I’d grin and bear it just to see you happy, kid. Then I’ll get Rhodey to make you his favourite waffles. You name it I’ll do it. I’d do anything for you Pete, I just need you to come back to me.”

Peter looked like he was concentrating.

“Come on Pete, keep trying for me.” He rubbed his thumb in circles on the kids cheek, watching him as he started to become more aware like he was waking from a long nights sleep. “What can you smell? What can you see?”

He got no response but the hand on his chest gripped his shirt.

“You can do it Pete. You’re the strongest person I know. We’re gonna make this okay.”

Peter puffed a breath out his nose, eyes slowly looking around the room.

“You’re doing so well, Pete. Keep trying, kid, you’re so close.”

And there it was. “Msr Stark?”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Yeah, kid, its me.”

Peter frowned like he’d just woken from a long nap, slowly blinking into awareness. “Hm.”

“Come on kid, three things you can smell.”

“Uh.. bleach. Toothpaste. You.”

“Three things you can see.”

“The-the window, the bed, you.”

“Three things you can hear.”

“Cars, people talking, your heart.”

“Three things you can feel.”

“The n-needle, the bed, you.”

Tony gave him a smile and tried not to overthink how Tony was his constant through all of that, like he was anchoring the kid into reality. Maybe Peter needed him as much as Tony needed the kid.

“Good kid, that’s good. Glad to have you back.” He pulled him into a hug, feeling his heart well as the kid wrapped his arms around him in return.

“Where was I?”

“You ah – had a slight blip, we’ll talk about it later when you’re feeling better. You’re at Queens hospital centre now.” Tony said gently, deciding ‘your anxiety spiralled out of control that it made you dissociate from what’s real’ wasn’t going to help. 

“I don’t remember.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” He made a mental note to talk to Helen about it, any maybe consider a therapist. God knows the kid needs one.

“Feels weird.”

“What does?”

“That… it was like I was here, but I wasn’t, like I was dreaming.”

“I know it feels strange, it used to happen to me a lot, but you’ll be okay. it’s a normal reaction to have.”

Peter nodded, looking back to the needle in the back of his hand.

Tony’s phone suddenly starting buzzing, startling the boy in front of him. “Shit, sorry I need to take this.” He ruffled Peters hair and walked over to the corner of the room.

“Tony Stark.”

“Good evening, Mr Stark this is Matilda, Secretary of the president.”

“Is there any news?” Tony quickly jumped in, too concerned for pleasantries.

“There is. I’m afraid we can’t do anything about the adoption other than put it on priority, hopefully that will speed up the process.”

Tony rubbed a hand down his face, sighing. “And there was me hoping for good news.”

“There is some good news, Mr Stark. We filed an application for temporary guardianship, it has been approved and will be in place until the adoption can be finalised. Miss Potts has also signed off for temporary guardianship, which will help your adoption case.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“Language, Mr Stark.” The secretary responded in a teasing manner.

“Shit- sorry. I- I don’t know what to say. Please thank your boss. Say I owe him one.”

“He said you’d say that. he told me to say you don’t know him anything, consider it compensation for all the times you’ve helped your country.”

“Thank you. So much.”

“I’ve forwarded the forms to yourself and social services, everything’s in place. Enjoy your evening Mr Stark.”

Tony put the phone down looking at his kid in amazement. _His_ _kid_.

Peter frowned, only hearing one side of the conversation.

“Its good news kiddo.” He slid next to Peter on the bed and pulled him into a bear-hug.

“What?”

“I fixed it – well – more accurately the president fixed it.”

“President?” Peter questioned, pulling back from the hug.

Tony wore his classic smug grin. “He owed me a favour or fifty. But that doesn’t matter. What matters is I have guardianship; I can take you home.”

Peter looked stunned and for a moment Tony feared he’d zoned out again. “You hear me, Pete?”

Peter nodded, still wide eyed. “Thank you.”

And this time it was Peter grabbing onto Tony, hugging him so tightly he was worried his spider strength might break a rib, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. This was his kid and he loved him with everything he was.

* * *

Peter was released into Tony’s care three hours after he arrived at the hospital, much to Deputy Chief Brown’s reluctance.

Peter mostly slept during the drive home, Head resting on Tony’s shoulder who’d opted to sit in the back with his son-to-be.

It was almost 1am by the time they got Peter settled into his bed at the Tower, Tony, perching on the side of his bed.

“How you feeling now, bud?”

Peter shrugged. He wasn’t okay, anyone could see that. he wasn’t going to jump back to normal after everything that had happened, but that was okay. It was okay because Tony knew he’d be there to help him through it, that he’d always be there for him now.

“Tired?”

Peter hummed a response, almost burrowing his head into the hand that carded gently through his hair.

“I bet. Sleep Pete, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Peter nodded, letting himself relax into the twin bed. “G’night dad.”

Tony’s breath caught in his throat. Dad. He’d called him that, right? That was a thing. Peter called him dad and it was like he could feel the final piece in his chest fit into place. “Goodnight kid. I love you.”

Tony kept brushing the kids hair until his breathing evened out into a deep sleep. As if Tony was ever going to let the kid out of his sight after that.

Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, _dad_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter was rather difficult for me to write, I myself have never experienced a dissociation so I did quite a bit of research but I'm sorry if it isn't very accurate   
> but yeah! thank you so so much for reading and if you enjoyed this little story please leave kudos/comments <3 I love to hear what you guys think of it :))
> 
> *starts writing the sequel* see you soon spiderlings

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Day 21: "Don't Try to Pin This on Me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586963) by [SpiderShell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell)




End file.
